howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicken (character)
|Source = Franchise}} Chicken is a chicken that appears in DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge, and is currently a pet to Tuffnut. Appearance Unlike other chickens from Berk, her feathers are white and brown, while most Berk chickens are just in one color. In Race to the Edge Chicken first appears in the fourth episode of the series,When Darkness Falls. Tuffnut is out looking for some strange noises, (the Night Terrors), when the bird appears and startles him. From that point on, Chicken's relationship with Tuffnut acts as a running gag, as Tuffnut is very affectionate towards her and talks to her like a human, often more so than with his fellow riders. Chicken seems to understand all that Tuffnut says. Tuffnut sometimes lifts her up and says "the chicken is not amused". Tuffnut appears to understand what the chicken is saying. Chicken appeared to be jealous of all the time Tuffnut was spending with the Night Terrors in Team Astrid, but when Dagur the Deranged attacked Dragon's Edge, Tuffnut saved his pet. In Bad Moon Rising, when it appeared Tuffnut had been bitten by the legendary Lycanwing dragon, he locked himself and Chicken in one of the pens. However, after overhearing that Hiccup and Fishlegs were heading to Lycanwing Island, Tuff admits to the fowl he didn't actually believe in legend. The two soon break out and head into the forest to fly away. On their way, Tuffnut imagined Chicken talking to him. Before they could jump off a cliff, the other riders catch up to them and prove that the Lycanwing actually was a myth and that Tuffnut was bitten by a wolf, not a dragon. The cliff begins to collapse, with Toothless grabbing Tuffnut and Tuff grabbing the chicken. Ruffnut then thanks the bird for looking out for her brother. In Edge of Disaster, Part 1, Chicken told Tuffnut that Ruffnut was in danger. When Tuffnut went to check, Ruffnut was kidnapped by the Dragon Hunters. In the next episode, Chicken participated in the battle against Ryker Grimborn and the Dragon Hunters. She was seen attacking two hunters while Tuffnut went after Ryker. The Dragon Hunters retreated, and Chicken was later seen alongside Tuffnut. Tuffnut entrusted Gobber to look after Chicken while the Dragon Riders were away in A Grim Retreat. However, Gobber lost sight of her and soon feared that Skullcrusher had eaten her. The blacksmith tries to keep it from Stoick, who in turn thought it was Gobber who ate her. They both come up with a place to replace Chicken with another one, but Tuffnut could tell it was not his. Chicken was revealed not to have been eaten when the Riders returned and Tuffnut decided to tell her a story about what had happened while they were gone. Chicken glared at Tuffnut in To Heather or Not to Heather, when she watched him eat Heather's meat chops. Tuffnut assured her he didn't eat chicken and Heather confirmed they were yak chops. Even so, Chicken didn't let up on Tuff. In Tone Death, after the Riders rescued a dragon egg from the Hunters, Chicken took on a motherly side by sitting on the egg. It soon hatched into a dragon the others didn't immediately recognize. The hatchling soon began to cry profusely, only to stop when Chicken "sang" to him. However, the dragon blasted Chicken with amber, and the gang realized it was a baby Death Song. Hiccup managed to free Chicken by putting a bit of Monstrous Nightmare gel on his knife and ignited it wth Belch's spark. Using it to weaken the amber, Toothless cut Chicken out, but she fainted after being freed. She spent the rest of the episode trying to avoid being eaten by the baby dragon. Relationships Tuffnut Upon being taken in as a pet by Tuffnut, she quickly warmed to the teenage prankster and he to her. He speaks to her as if she were a human and acts as if she gives perfectly intelligible replies for comedic effect. She was seemingly hurt when seeing Tuffnut eating yak chops, possibly believing that he was eating chicken. Generally their relationship is a very good one. Ruffnut They don't show to interact with each other munch but she knows that Ruffnut is sister to Tuffnut and she will do her best to help if her sister comes to danger to alert Tuffnut as shown when she was captured by the Dragon Hunters as she look for Tuffnut on the island by being exhausted to proving she cares for Tuffnut sister. She was also save by Ruffnut from Gruff by singing. Ruffnutt even thanked the chicken to help Tuffnutt that he not becoming into dragon. Barf and Belch These two don't interact with each other at all but they have must have good bond since they both owned by the same owners as they could have good bond with each other. It could be their bond will be like brother and sister relationship. Hiccup She was bit thankful that Hiccup when she was freed from the Amber and saved her from being toss in the air by Tuffnut being upset about Gruff trying to eat the Chicken. Toothless: Toothless was able to help to set the chicken free from the amber but she was very scared of the medium size dragon thinking she will get badly hurt from those claws. Gobber She was given to Gobber to be a babysitter when Tuffnut went on little vacation but failed when Gobber saw bones from Skullcrusher thinking that she was eaten, as Gobber try to replace the chicken as he try to do his best to make the replacement look like the other chicken because he didn't have the heart to tell the truth. Stoick Stoick mistakenly assumed that Gobber had eaten the chicken so he decided to get another chicken and force Tuffnut to take it. Games School of Dragons The Chicken appeared in a quest for School of Dragons called The Mysterious Chicken Caper, where all Berk's chickens have escaped from their pens. After wrangling them all back to their proper nests, it is revealed that Tuffnut's Chicken was the one who released them by chasing them around. This made Tuffnut very proud. Rise of Berk Chicken was added to Rise of Berk, fully functional like the dragons. She is capable of searching for Wood and Iron, but incapable of finding Fish or Defending Berk. In the 1.18.12 update, a couple chickens were added walking around Berk. When tapped, they jump up and down a few times, then lands on their faces. Abilities Chicken have shown to be more of altering chicken then any other average chicken. Intelligence and Communication: Tuffnut's Chicken is shown to have some intelligence, as she was able to try to communicate with Tuffnut a few times by either altering him that his sister was kidnapped or even tease Tuffnut several times. She even told Tuffnut that Dagur had escaped his cell. Combat: Tuffnut's chicken was able to use her beak and talons to fight off two Dragon Hunters, due to being thrown off a cliff by Tuff, and managed to survive the battle. Singing: She shown to have sung to Garff to try to calm him down as a sign she cares for him since she thought of herself as a mother to him after incubating his egg, but fails as soon as she realize she was the intended dinner for the Death Song. Stamina: '''Tuffnut's Chicken has shown that she will run very fast for a short time, such as when looking on the island for Tuffnut to let him know that his sister was kidnapped by the Dragon Hunters as she was very exhausted. '''Avoiding Danger: She has shown some awareness of danger, such as dodging arrows and running to Tuffnut for protection. '''Leap: '''Despite being flightless, she is able to leap over Tuffnut's head. '''Teaching Skills: '''Tuffnut's Chicken was trying to teach her owner how to fly since he thought he was turning into dragon and able to teach the teens that Garff will respond to singing to stay calm as it may some progress. Trivia * In the first release of Race to the Edge, Chicken's eyes were fixed in one spot. By the time of "Team Astrid", her pupils were slightly larger and had more motion to them. * Chicken was confirmed to be a girl in "A Grim Retreat", though in "Bad Moon Rising" Tuffnut called her his "animal brother." List of Episodes * When Darkness Falls (debut) * Gone Gustav Gone * Reign of Fireworms * Quake, Rattle and Roll (voice) * The Next Big Sting * Team Astrid * Bad Moon Rising * Edge of Disaster, Part 1 * Edge of Disaster, Part 2 * A Grim Retreat * To Heather or Not to Heather * Tone Death * Family on the Edge Category:Animals Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Pets Category:Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge characters